Fusion: An Epic Crossover
by Kagahara Tobi
Summary: When a Mad scientists "Volenteers" enter the world of expirementation they are lead to a journy out of this world and into a few others. But when the machine malfunctions can they find there way home of will they be stuck in another universe?
1. Entering a New World

It would be a fact of lying if I said it started as a normal day, but an exaggeration if I said it started out strange. So I will start with a day in _my_ world, with a few of my characters.

**Chapter 1~Entering World One**

"I've done it!!" exclaimed a crazy scientist. "By Tobi I've done it!!"

A girl with mid-back length blue hair, bright green eyes, a blue turtle neck vest, red skirt, black pants, and red shoes walked in on his party. "Dr. Zen what did you do now?" she asked.

The swirly glasses stared at the blue haired girl. "I've been able to obtain the right amount of energy to jump through universes." He replied.

"You didn't." her face went serious, a face she **rarely** uses.

"Don't look at me like that." He quickly stated.

*****A Zen Background*****

**Age 15, the eighth child of fourteen.**

**Experimented on like all the rest.**

**Born with an immense knowledge,**

**Basically a mad scientist. **

"What?" she asked as her face returned to her happy ways.

"Go and get Anko." He told her. "You two are going in."

"Why me!?"

"Because Tobi-chan you…" a pause.

"Uh-huh" she nodded.

"Are…" another aggravating pause.

'_Are you serious' _she thought. He, still pausing, stared at her with his swirly glasses. "WOULD YOU GET ON WITH IT!!!!" she yelled at the black and white haired scientist.

"You're the only test subjects that I have here. At least you will have Anko-chan with you through the whole thing."

He put his…er…hands on her shoulders, took off his glasses and starred her in the eyes. Soft dark green eyes met hers and she faintly blushed. "Please."

"F-fine" She finally said," I'll get Anko."

She left and Dr. Zen continued his party after he put his glasses on, of course. (He is as blind as a bat)

*****A Tobi Background*****

**A 14 year old Kagahara. Her**

**Shamengan hasn't been activated yet.**

**Her twin, Exile, and cousin, Anko, usually hang around her.**

**She's a passionate idiot, which can easily become power hungry.**

Only minutes after Tobi had left her darker half walked in, "Well if it isn't Dr. Fritz Zen." He turned to look at the white iris black cornea black haired girl.

"Exile Kagahara, What do you want?" He said sounding dead.

"I want to go with my sister." She replied.

"Huh?"

"You heard me Dr. Zen, if you send her away I want to go to." _'Because you have no idea how to stop her if she loses control of herself.' _She thought.

Dr. Zen sighed and fixed his swirly glasses. "Fine, on one condition."

"What?" she asked cold heartedly.

"Smile."

*****An Exile Background*****

**A Kagahara as well. She's the complete opposite of Tobi,**

**She wears black and there is only one thing she only **

**Does every once in a while, **

**Smile.**

She held him by his throat. "I go or you give up on life." She gave him a deadly glare as she lifted the scientist off of the ground.

"F-fine" he struggled to say while gasping for air.

She dropped him and he coughed and hacked. "They'll be here in 3…2…" She turned towards the door as Anko and Tobi walked in.

"EXY!!!" Tobi exclaimed as she ran and glomped her sister making her almost lose her balance.

"Hey guess what."

"What?"

"I said guess?" she said seriously attempting to joke.

"TELL ME!!!!!" She yelled frustratingly.

"I'm going too."

'_Great now all we need is a color blind idiot with ADHD.'_ Thought Anko.

Tobi's face lit up and her hug became dangerous. "REALLY!!!"

"Uh…yeah…" a serious face hit her again.

"…" She let go of her sister and did random movements still saying a paragraph long word. She stopped about two minutes later due to lack of oxygen. Anko starred at the gasping Tobi.

"Stop that." She said just before Tobi could continue her 'word'.

"But" Tobi's eyes went bubbly. Anko glared at the bubbling idiot. "Fine" Tobi finally said after failing at convincing her cousin.

*****An Anko Background*****

**Tobi and Exile's cousin, her Shamengan has activated and **

**Is a red moon in darkness eye, she's currently 15**

**years of age and blind without glasses. She wears **

**her prison uniform and a sweater over it.**

"Time to collaborate your first area of transport!" Exclaimed the scientist.

"English…"Said Tobi with a growing question mark over head.

A bored expression appeared on Zen's face. "Basically I'm gonna send you guys to some random world and let you run free."

"oh…OKAY!!!" she exclaimed.

Dr. Zen's words hit and the sounds of beeping spread through the room. The electricity shocking and cracking the metal startled Tobi. A vortex opened up in a phone booth type chamber. "I can track you all from here in any universe just be careful not to get stuck someplace." He explained.

"Alright." Said the convict.

"Whatever." Sighed evil Moe girl.

"YAY ADVENTURE!!!" Exclaimed the idiot.

Dr. Zen looked at the three as they walked towards the chamber and entered it. His smile got dangerously large. As the door closed Exile just happened to look over as Dr. Zen's smile revealed his true intensions. And before she could react he pressed the button and the girls were gone.

* * *

The girls found themselves in a forest. "Hey look!" exclaimed the idiot as she pointed to a red gate in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" the evil moe girl said under her breath.

"Let's go see!" Tobi said as she began to float.

"Tobi-chan. You might want to get down; we don't know what they are like here, what if they take you and experiment on you." explained Anko. Tobi retuned to the ground and began walking towards the gate. The other two girls exchanged looks and followed.

As the three walked closer they noticed the size of the gate was far greater that what they had seen. "It's eating the sky." Tobi finally said.

"Shut up baka!" said her sister. They stopped at the entrance. Exile grabbed Anko and her sister and moved them towards the right half of the gate. Soon after they moved a boy flew through the door on the left, knocking it off its hinges. He fell face first into the ground.

*****A description of the boy*****

**A blonde boy wearing an orange jump suite, **

**whisker marks on his cheek, **

**and a head band that looked like an upside-down snail.**

To be continued...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Negima. If your wondering were that came from idk i just write.**

**Er...i own Dr. Fritz Zen, Exile Kagahara, Tobi Kagahara(thats kinda me), Anko Kagahara and the Shamangan.**

**The Shamangan will be explained later...**


	2. Nice To Meet You

**Tobi-Welcome to another chaper of the epic crossover!!**

**Exile- woopdie freakin' doo...**

**Tobi- Ya dont have to be so boring Exy...**

**Exile-*Glare***

**Tobi-*scared* Disclaimer Time!! I Dont own Naruto or Negima(will come in later dont worrie) or Dokura-chan(this one too). Just the characters you havent heard about...Like ME!! ANd Exy, Anko-chan Dr. Fritz Zen Aegethimus...Aegis... Ameba and alot more...Im tellin' ya its epic**

**Exile-I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter of fusion, i didnt...**

**Tobi-Oy Exile such a downer...**

* * *

**Chapter Two~ Nice to meet you**

~Recap~

As the three walked closer they noticed the size of the gate was far greater that what they had seen. "It's eating the sky." Tobi finally said.

"Shut up baka!" said her sister. They stopped at the entrance. Exile grabbed Anko and her sister and moved them towards the right half of the gate. Soon after they moved a boy flew through the door, knocking it off its hinges. He fell face first into the ground.

A pink haired girl yelled "Naruto you Idiot!!" as she walked off steaming.

"Na...ru…to?" Tobi whispered. Tobi cocked her head to the side and said, "I like his jacket." She ran to the boy labeled 'Naruto'. "HEEEELLOOOUUU??" she poked him a few times before he twitched. His eyes peeled open to look at the blue haired, green eyed girl towering above him.

A smile appeared on the girls face as she exclaimed, "HI I'M TOBI!!!"

His head slowly rose as he sat criss-cross on the floor. Tobi was excited to see him alive after that fall. "Are you alright?" a sad look appeared.

"Y-Yeah I'm alright I just got a head ache that's all." He replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh I can help with that!" she said happily as she kissed his head. In a sudden his head stopped pulsing. _Were in the world did this girl come from, _he thought as a faint blush crawled on his face.

"Better?" she asked.

"Y-yeah thanks Tobi-chan." He replied.

"Ahem." Tobi and Naruto both turned to see the evil moe girl's displeased look on her face.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES EEEEEEEEEEEEEExile…" said Tobi sarcastically. Another angered look.

"Naruto, where are we anyway? And what are you?" the convict politely asked.

"You're standing outside Konoha, and I'm a ninja." He replied while getting up off the floor. Tobi did the same and dusted off her pants.

"Now my question."

"Shoot." Said Anko.

"What are you three?"

Tobi stood in salute with a smile in her hands and happily announced, "I am Tobi Kagahara, I'm currently fourteen years of age, I have special abilities in which no one really understands, I grew up practically alone, my mother has successfully killed me twice now, and I LOVE ramen and cookies!!"

"…" Blank expressions on all three faces staring at the blue light bulb.

"Ahem. I'm Exile Kagahara, Tobi's twin sister. I am also fourteen years of age, my Shamengan _is_ activated so watch it kid. By the way fair warning, I hate any annoying brat other than my younger sis." She said in such a deadly tone.

Naruto twitched a bit.

"Well I guess it's my turn. I'm Anko Kagahara. I'm fifteen years of age; I'm an escape criminal and Tobi's cousin. My Shamengan is activated as well but I don't really use it."

"Tobi…Anko…E-exile huh? Well Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm fourteen as well, and I'm in team seven with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi sensei. I love ramen as well and one day I'll be hokage, BELIEVE IT!!" the final words were said along with him punching the air above him.

Exile's eye twitched a bit. "So what now?" she sounded as bored as ever.

"w-well I can…"Naruto started but stopped and starred at the bundle of joy next to him. _I sure can find characters cant i…_he thought. "I can show you around the village."

Tobi's face lit up as she glomped Naruto. "Yay we get to see where Naru-kun lives!!" she exploded in excitement. Naruto's face turned red. Exile ripped Tobi off of Naruto. "You're going to kill him. You have an insane amount of strength when you hug."

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, I'll try and ask next time." She bowed as the words poured from her lips.

"I-it's okay. "He said as his face returned to its original color.

As the four walked in the gate the in flamed pink haired girl stood waiting looking like she wants to beat him yet again. "Hi Sakura-chan!!" Naruto exclaimed trying to cheer her up.

*****The Pink Girl Known as Sakura*****

**She stood angrily wearing a pink dress like thing. **

**Pink, unfortunately, looked like her favorite color.**

**Her greenish eyes and mid-back length hair**

**Bugged the crap out of Exile.**

Her gaze stopped at Tobi, who was attached to Naruto's arm at the time. "Who are your new friends Naruto?" She _'sweetly'_ asked.

"Ah! Well this is Tobi-chan…"

"HI!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Exile-s-san…"

"You are bugging the crap out of me…what the…hell is up with your big ass forehead!?"

Sakura tried her hardest to keep a smile on her face." N-N-Nothing…"

"A-and this is Anko. They all came from a Kagahara clan."

Sakura scowled. Tobi stared at her with a blank face. She let go of Naruto and wandered over to Sakura. '_What is she doing?' _Thought Sakura.

"I can't do it…" said Tobi seriously.

Those words left everyone at aw. "What are you talking about?" Asked Anko.

"If I give her a hug I will get Otaku-itis…" another serious look.

A sweat drop appeared on everyone's head, well almost everyone's head.

"Th-that doesn't exist you baka." Sighed the evil moe girl.

"How do you know you haven't caught it…"

"What?"

"Otaku-itis…It causes you to fall in love with someone you think is super cool, follow them around aimlessly, hit on them, and even the dreadful…"

The others were still at aw to Tobi's explanation, serious face, and aggravating pause. "Finish your sentence baka."

"Fan girl squeal…"

Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer he busted out laughing. He did so until he saw Sakura's face…then he shut his trap.

"N-naruto…"Her hands were fists at her sides," Sensei wants us at training ground three for our next mission…alright…" She didn't wait for an answer before she stormed off containing her anger.

"I guess I can't show you around today." Naruto sighed.

Tobi's face went from serious to depressed. Exile took one look at her sister and gave a deadly glare to naruto (it was the 'repeat that again' look). Shivers ran up and down Naruto's spine.

"Can we come?" she asked in a monotone.

"Sure" he answered without thinking, although he was glad he did. Who knows what a pissed off Exile could do, and believe me he didn't want to find out. Exile walked over and patted him on the head.

"Good answer. I'm glad you're being a good boy and answering correctly."

Tobi resumed her happy ways and attached herself to the blonde again. _'Really don't want to upset Exile-sama or Tobi-chan…heh I suppose it'd be good to have them around_. Thought naruto as the four wandered off to their next destination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------**'s Place**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well, looks like my experiments are still in one piece. Heh heh heh…I can't wait to try it out some more." Dr. Zen's smile was growing all too devious. He is famous for his excessive experiments; it's a 25 to 2 success rate.

"Next how about I send Aegis and his brother Ameba (that's how his name is spelled). Hee-Hee this is so exciting." Zen galloped around his lab pressing buttons, electrocuting the neighbors, calling up his team of villains; you know the usual mad scientist things. "This next round _will_ be a success just wait and see!! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Hee Ha hee hee hee ha ha ha ha haa!! Mama's gonna love he mama's gonna love meeeee!!"

**BTW: his parents are long since dead…**

And we are leaving the dancing singing scientist to his evil plans…

To Be Continued.....

**Tobi-Hope you liked it...Ja'ne (see ya')**


	3. Calm down

Tobi-hi again!!!

Exile- yo....

Anko- wuzzup!! ^.^

Tobi-Ok so i know my friends are gonna be happy i finnaly got back to Fusion.

Exile- that and one threatened to write her name in the death note....

Tobi- meenie dont tell them!! besides it wouldn't matter anyway...

Anko- dont spoil it let them read...

Tobi-ok

All three- Enjoy chapter three!!

Exile- i love this one.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3~ Calm down** **ಠ3ಠ**

**~Recap~**

"Can we come?" she asked in a monotone.

"Sure" he answered without thinking, although he was glad he did. Who knows what a pissed off Exile could do, and believe me he didn't want to find out. Exile walked over and patted him on the head.

"Good answer. I'm glad you're being a good boy and answering correctly."

Tobi resumed her happy ways and attached herself to the blonde again. _'Really don't want to upset Exile-sama or Tobi-chan…heh I suppose it'd be good to have them around_. Thought naruto as the four wandered off to their next destination.

The four eventually made it to the area where Sakura had told Naruto. It only took thirty minutes of his time due to the ever so enthusiastic light bulb. In the background of all this there was Exile and Anko who could only stand to watch two idiots get so distracted. At the site they saw the Otaku infection next to a pale duck butted emo and a grey haired man reading. Tobi detached from Naruto and slowly stopped walking.

"hey Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled as he waved.

"Oh, Naruto you're late…" the grey man sighed.

"You shouldn't be talking sensei." The pink banshee spat.

"Who are your friends Naruto?" asked the man obviously ignoring Sakura's comment.

"This is Anko, Tobi and Exile…" he answered pointing as he said there names.

"OTAKU-ITIS!!!!! WE MEET AGAIN!!!" The idiot girl exclaimed while waving like…well an idiot…

"I AM NOT OTAKU-ITIS!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!" She yelled back.

Exile twitched a bit and wandered over to Sakura and the pale emo next to her.

"Why don't you and your duck butted boyfriend go get mushy someplace." Exile said.

Anko wandered next to their teacher who wasn't paying attention at all. "You gonna stop Sakura…"

No later than those words escaped Sakura exploded on to Exile about this "Sasuke" person, and Exile didn't exactly take that well. On the other side of things Tobi closed her eyes and turned around.

"T-Tobi-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Exile's mad turn around…" she responded.

"THAT IS IT YOU ANOYING LITTLE PEST WHY DON'T YOU…" Exile grabbed a handful of Sakura's hair and, with almost no force at all, made her eat four feet of dirt while she continued her sentence. "Stuff it kid." She let go of the unconscious pink thing and went back to her sister who was stilled turned around at the time. No one said anything they all stared at Exile…well not Anko she was use to it already.

"I warned you…" she told Kakashi.

"Hey Baka…" Exile smiled as she patted her head.

"Yeah sis."

"I hate pink…"

Tobi smiled back then turned to look at the eyes that faced them. "Sis don't you think we should have waited to hurt Otaku-itis…" Tobi whispered to her sister.

"Maybe…" the smile disappeared and went back to the glare she was born with. "Is any one going to help her out of the ground?" she asked.

"N-Naruto take Sakura to the Hospital." Kakashi said. Naruto did as he was told and took the pink banshee to the hospital.

"Exile you _need _to calm down. What are you even so mad about?" asked Anko.

"Dr. Zen…"

"What about Zen-san sis?"

"Who's Dr. Zen?" Sasuke asked.

"Dr. Zen is a mad scientist we know." Answered Anko.

"Where are you guys from exactly." Asked the 'sensei'.

"Chiboplica is the name of the place. We live in Kajura house, where the long gone Kagaharan kingdom stood." Tobi answered seriously. "Any other questions Kakashi?"

"Just one more. What are you?"

Tobi face the man completely and sighed. "I am dead. I've died Three times, this is my fourth body. I am no ninja, just an unpredictable power source. I am powerful but I can't control it…" there was silence until Tobi busted out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA I'm J-j-just JOKING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" She fell over from looking at the shocked faces, barely able to breathe.

Exile and Anko sighed." Why do you take death so lightly Tobi…" they asked simultaneously. Tobi calmed down and stood up gasping for air.

"B-b-because….I died….so many times….before…."

"Are you Immortal?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"No…well…technically I can die as many times as I want before my body expires."

"Your body _expires_?"

"Sasuke-san it's too complicated for you to understand, so I will bring us back to Dr. Zen." Anko plainly stated.

"FINE WITH Tobi!!!"

"Dr. Zen made us appear here using another one of his experiments. We are his lab rats right now, I don't know what he is planning but I know it won't end well." Exile explained.

"Hee hee and not only that but he can track us from where ever we are! Tobi thinks that's kinda weird." Tobi added.

"He is also waiting for Tobi…"Anko added as well.

"Me? Why Zen wait for Tobi?"

Exile and Anko just stared at each other. "I think it's high time we get going Tobi-chan." Anko stated.

Soon after those words were said Naruto reappeared along with a few other people. There was an oddly creepy guy with shades on and a huge neck band, a boy in a hood with a dog and strange triangles under his eyes, there was also some strange bowl-cut weirdo in a green jumpsuit with a larger version next to him.

"Guy…"Kakashi shuddered a bit.

Sasuke turned to look at the group. "Naruto is there any reason why you brought Lee, Kiba, Shino and Guy sensei?"

"heh… they were passing by and saw me carrying Sakura and asked what happened." Naruto responded while scratching the back of his head.

Exile pulled all her hair into a bun. "Well I can have a little fun before we leave right?"

"S-sis don't do it."

"Exile, Tobi actually right this time (how odd), don't make us use force."

"I am angry do _you_ really want to stand in my way Anko?"

"Er...n-no…" Anko sighed as she stepped back.

Exile faced them all and glared at them with bother her irises' and cornea completely black, and white pupil.

"You are all so annoying; I hate dogs, I hate idiots with bowl cuts, I hate ducks, I hate orange, and most of all I hate anyone who calls my sister an idiot." Exile began to give off and white glow, while Tobi was glow black (not intentionally, she reacts to Exile). "I'm a bit upset do you think you can help me?" a sweet face crept up on her face as she charged first for the dog boy, who flew quite far.

"Er…sis…don't be too mean!"

Exile ignored her and got into a very interesting fight with lee. He tried round housing her and she dodged. She punched, he dodged. Kicks, punches, and a lot of force, mainly from Lee, were felt just watching. Finally Guy snapped from his gaze and joined Lee. Exile was blocking and dodging all of there attacks without breaking a sweat.

"Kakashi you gonna stop them?" Anko asked. No answer he was just studying the fight.

Tobi looked around every one was watching and soon Shino got in the middle of it, he tried using his bugs but they seemed to have fled instead of attack. So it was 3 vs. 1 and Exile still wasn't sweating. Sasuke and Naruto joined not long after, and Tobi began to panic.

_Oh on oh no oh no what am I gonna do Exile's gonna kill them if I don't do anything soon,_ she thought frantically.

"Alright no more Ms. nice Exy…" the smile disappeared and so did her pupils she was now leaking white energy. She was starting to force her power to go up than out, turning her hair white in the process; she showed her partial power "Yang".

**"Yang hitoare;** **Shizensaigai…Takibi…"** (Yang's burst of anger; natural disasters…open fire…) Pure white energy exploded into the air and creating a hemisphere no one can escape from and every one on that training ground was in it. All eyes were on Exile.

Tobi, on the other hand, was preparing for Yaibi. She had her knees touching the ground while still on her feet. She was now surrounded by the dark entity that she was reacting to. Her right hand was covered in blood and was palm up stretched out in front of her**. "Yaibi, Tatsukette Teiryuu Yang!"** (Blade, help stop yang.) In no time there was a double headed scythe materializing her hand were the blood had been.

No one could move all they could do was watch because Anko had activated her Shamengan and held them all in place. "You really need to listen to me more…" was all she said before looking at Tobi.

"I am so sorry Exile but…" the blade was finished she stood her hair black and eyes white**. "…ITS TIME FOR YOU TO CALM DOWN!!!!"** she swung the scythe to the side and charged at her sister…

* * *

**Here Tachi Chiyo and anyone else who waited i am trying my hardest to keep the stories consistantly updated so bear with me plz! BTW i cant spell...**

**~Preveiw of next chapter~**

Tobi stood shaking, hurt, bleeding. _How, just how is Exy this angry..._

_"**Hehehehehe sis looks like you need some help..."**_

Tobi fell to her knees cluching the newly found hole in her chest. Other than the blood she was pouring out she was also leaking very dangerous energy. She could bearly hold on to the consciouness she had left. She slowly rose to her feet. Anko could feel the pain just looking at her._ If only i could help,_ she thought as tears welled up in her eyes.

Tobi held the now broken scythe in front of her. "If you dont calm down..." The sadness escaped her, eyes were leaking a crimson and clear liquid.

**_"What Little sister what possibly could you do?" _**a sadistic grin on a once emotionless face.

_I-i-i want my sister back!! _she yelled in her mind. "I-I-I'll..." she began to cry hard.

**_"What what sis your nothing but a weak little girl that cant do anything."_**

**"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" **Tobi's voice echoed and she was soon engulphed in the dark energy she was emmiting. "I am sorry..." she whispered as she bolted for her sister.


	4. Tachi?

**Tobi- Hi...whats up...oh and chiyo gives Tobi time you'll be in it soon gosh o3o**

**Exile-Shut up and move on already.**

**Anko- i am gonna hurt you for not letting me help...**

**Tachi- I'll baka chop you all move on.**

**Tobi-Here is Chapter 4 everybody....**

* * *

Chapter 4~Tachi!?

"I am so sorry Exile but…" the blade was finished she stood her hair black and eyes white. "…ITS TIME FOR YOU TO CALM DOWN!!!!" she swung the scythe to the side and charged at her sister…

Out of instinct she blocked with her Yaibi (Just think of a sword like Cloud from final fantasy ok) and plunged her arm through Tobi's chest just missing any vital organs.

Exile pulled her arm out and smiled, while her sister staggered backwards. Tobi stood shaking, hurt, bleeding. _How, just how is Exy this angry..._

_**"Hehehehehe sis looks like you need some help..."**_

Tobi fell to her knees clutching the newly found hole in her chest. Other than the blood she was pouring out she was also leaking very dangerous energy. She could barely hold on to the consciousness she had left. She slowly rose to her feet. Anko could feel the pain just looking at her._ If only I could help,_ she thought as tears welled up in her eyes.

Tobi held the now broken scythe in front of her. "If you don't calm down..." The sadness escaped her; eyes were leaking a crimson and clear liquid.

_**"What Little sister, what possibly could you do?"** _a sadistic grin on a once emotionless face.

_I-I-I want my sister back!! _She yelled in her mind. "I-I-I'll..." she began to cry hard.

_**"What what sis you're nothing but a weak little girl that can't do anything."**_

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Tobi's voice echoed and she was soon engulfed in the dark energy she was emitting. "I am sorry..." she whispered as she bolted for her sister. They soon got into a fight only a trained eye can see, but everyone could see when both Tobi and Exile flew backwards. Soon they stood facing each other, their cloths were ripped and they were bleeding. Tobi brought her scythe in front of her and pointed it at Exile; her sister mimicked her with her sword.

_Heh they could be useful after all, I wonder just what they can do._ thought someone.

Just as the two charged for each other two lightning bolts broke through the barrier and electrocuted the twins.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they screamed simultaneously as they hit the ground together.

Then from no were appeared in a Kimono-like shirt with a skull like Tobi, Exile and Anko's with a skirt that touched the floor, her hair was in a pony-tail with two semi-long strands running down the sides of her face. Her hair color was a reddish-brown and eyes seemed to have layers of diamonds in them.

"What have I told you two about messing with people like this?" she said. Anko let everyone go and walked over to the woman standing waiting for an answer.

"Y…y…you …t-t-told Tobi…not to play with people's emotions." Tobi answered as she and Exile stood up.

"t-teme…"Exile said under her breath.

Once Tobi and Exile were out of the hole they joined Anko and the woman.

"Tachi Tobi's sorry she just did what Exile told her…" Tobi began to sway from side to side trying hard to keep her eyes open.

"Tobi are you alright?" Tachi asked.

"F…f……I…nme…" she said before falling to her knees. "Y...in….vs....Y-yang…Technique….is….so draining…" she laughed.

The group was still shocked at the performance. The first to snap out of it was Naruto who rushed over to the light bulb.

"Tobi are you ok!?" he asked frantically.

"Tobi is okay just needs to sit down for a bit."

Tachi helped Tobi to her feet. "We have no time to wait. We have to go now Tobi."

Tobi used whatever might she had to push Tachi away from her. "No. I'm not leaving yet." She sternly stated. Exile soon was in the same state as Tobi and she fell backwards. "EXY!" Tobi yelled before joining her sister.

"Tobi don't worry about me it is nothing…HEY KAKASHI CAN YOU HELP MY SISTER HERE?" Exile's head turned to Kakashi who finally started to listen. He walked over to the five to examine Tobi.

"Naruto…"he said

"Yeah I got it." Naruto picked up Tobi on his back and began to walk to the hospital.

Exile stood up shaking and began to follow Naruto and her sister.

"Sasuke go with them." He ordered. The emo didn't say a thing and just followed.

-Near the Hospital minutes later-

"Naru-kun Tobi is hungry…" she told him.

"You can eat after you go to the hospital."

Tobi's eyes widened. Exile looked over and noticed the eyes dead set on her."What haven't you ever seen some one hurt before, you duck assed emo?"

"Do…do you want me to carry you?" he asked her.

"Can… you put me down now?"

"Hell no." she answered before falling again. "Dammit…"

"S-sure Tobi-chan." He said as he let her down.

Sasuke picked her up and put her on his back, and she didn't say a word.

Tobi began to glow a dark purple color and the hole in her chest disappeared. "See I'm ok now ca…"she fell out.

"Tobi!" Naruto yelled as he caught her.

"Idiot." The two said at the same time.

There was no more noise from any of them.

Later that evening in the Hospital-

Tobi sat up in her bed looking out of the window watching the sun get eaten by the trees. "Painting the sky must be fun, huh…Tachi." Tobi turned her head to look at Tachi who magically appeared on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, I want to try it some time." She responded.

"I don't want to go yet."

"I have to get you out of this village. You in danger and Dr. Zen-"

"I know what he is up to."

"So you're just going to let him have his way?"

Tobi closed her eyes and opened them to reveal the dead pupil less red eyes she always keeps hidden. "I am not going yet; let me stay for a little while. You can even stay too." Her eyes closed again and returned to the green eyes she was made with.

"I can't stay I have to gather more data on the Akatsuki."

"_Riiiiiite," _Tobi started, "your data on your boyfriend…"

Tachi's face was red, "S-shut up Tobi you know you're wondering about Kisame."

Tobi's face was an equal red,"H-Hey!" Tobi mumbled a few words afterward then turned back to the window. "Bye Tachi."

In Exile's room-

The evil moe girl lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"I don't know."

"I really dislike ducks get out."

"You've said that enough don't you think."

"No not until you learn to listen."

"What's wrong with me being here?"

"Why do you have to know?"

"I asked first."

"I didn't care first."

"Then tell me if you don't care."

Exile turned her head and sat up. Her now Pink eyes looked over to Sasuke studying him. "Ever thought of growing your hair out?" Sasuke studied back only noticing something odd about her.

"What?" she asked.

"Your eyes are different." He said.

"My eyes?"

"Yeah your eyes are pink."

Exile covered her eyes quickly and turned away from him looking down allowing her hair to cover her face. _Crap. Crap. Crap. My eyes, how…how do I hide this? _Exile felt her face turn red. _The one thing I hate more than my brother is my damn eyes!_ She yelled in her mind.

"Exile what's wrong now? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine can you please leave for today. You can come back tomorrow and I won't yell at you."

Sasuke walked over to Exile, grabbed her wrist and head and forced her to look at him. "Are you embarrassed Exile?"

She pushed him off with her free hand and looked down again. "I hate pink." She said angrily with a red face. "It's the only thing I hate more that my brother."

"Your brother?"

"He wants to take my sister out of the clan and hide her someplace, then bring her back and get rid of the Kagahara clan all together."

Sasuke looked at Exile in relief. "I know how you feel on that note."

"What could you possibly know?"

"My older brother killed my whole clan and left me alive."

Silence. Exile's eyes met with Sasuke's and she smiled. "I still hate you, change your hair and we'll talk."

"You need yours cut first."

"How short?" Exile asked while messing with some of it.

"Shoulder length should be good for you. And about that in front of your face."

"You don't like my style of hair now?"

"Nope I don't." Sasuke smiled.

"I'll cut it a little bit but promise not to spike yours like that. You look stupid as hell."

"Fine"

"Fine"

The two smiled at each other.

"Then we can plan on destroying our brothers."

"Why not duck butt?"

"Also Exile…"

"What now?"

"I like your eyes."

Exile blushed and he walked out of the room. Exile smiled brightly and hugged her knees. "He likes my eyes." She whispered to herself.

Morning the next day-

Exile and Tobi were discharged from the hospital early in the morning and outside waiting was ADHD and emo. Tobi ran to glomp Naruto while Exile just walked over calmly. But in that moment she noticed something.

"No duck butt today?" she asked.

"Nope" he replied.

"Sasuke-kun's got a different hair style!" Tobi exclaimed as she hugged him to. Exile pulled Tobi off Sasuke. "Tobi be careful you hug too tightly and you'll kill them."

"Oh…yeah…" Tobi bowed"Gomennasai"

"It's alright I'm used to it."

"No Sasuke you _will_ die."

Sasuke gulped along with Naruto. The twins smiled and looked at the boys. "Let's go have some fun!" they exclaimed. And the four walked on Tobi on Naruto's arm and Sasuke holding Exile's hand. (Notice it's not the other way around.)

* * *

**Tobi-Well hope you enjoyed chapter 4...i kno i kno i'll do Bring me to Life and Nothing to do with it Shorts....and Kisame's Alice of Sacrifice....WA!! I NEED TO UPDATE!!!!! .**

**ok see you next time i find a plot...er...i mean....get a chance to spend three days on the computer.**


	5. Sisterly Love

**Tobi: SRRY IT TAKEDED SO LONG! im in trouble at home so i gotta do this at school -_-'...I am doing Operation fangirl and Bring Me to Life (for those that are reading them) now okiday...I try and update soon! DONT BE MAD! i lubs ja ^.^**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5~ Sisterly Love**

The four split up in there pairs to look around the village. Tobi was with Naruto and Exile with Sasuke.

(With Naruto and Tobi)

Naruto and Tobi were walking along the outside of the village gates.

"so….what's it like here? Is it fun? Do u have a lot of friends? Do you have a pet?"

"Whoa whoa…. Tobi-chan slow down…Konoha is nice, um… it is fun I guess…but I don't have very many friends….and I guess I have a pet…"

"Ooooo what is your pet's name?"

'**_KITSUNE YOUR PET FOX!' _**a demon yelled at him in his head. _If I say you're my inner demon she'll hate me…_he tried to convince the fox

_'**Have you noticed this girl? She's insane what she did yesterday was demonic all her own…'** What do you mean demonic all her own… **'Its nothing Kit I'm going to take a nap alright…' **Ok Kyuubi…_

As Naruto's internal conversation was going on Tobi was roaming aimlessly staring in awe at the structures of the buildings and the rock formations. 

_I wonder,_ she thought_, how fast I can break all of this…_ A devious grin crawled up on her face as she rubbed her hands together. Naruto looked over at the evilly grinning light bulb.

"Um…Tobi-chan…" he said as he walked over to her .

"Hm?" she looked at him blankly.

"Are you alright?" He had no idea what to ask that was the first thing that came to his mind.

"just fine…" she answered still with a blank look.

"C-can you stop with that face?"

She smiled sweetly and hugged him, "Gomen Naruto Tobi was just thinking."

He looked at her with a sweatdrop, "About what exactly?"

She let go and smiled bigger, "Nothin much doncha' worry 'kay." She turned and started to roam again Naruto not too far behind.

The two soon found themselves at a ramen shop, Tobi sniffed the air and her stomach growled loudly.

"Eep.." she grabbed her stomach and her face turned red as Naruto chuckled.

"Are you hungry Tobi-chan?" he asked as he led her to a seat.

"Heh…I think I forgot to eat again…" she sat face still red.

"Hey Naruto whose your little friend?" asked the man behind the counter.

"A new friend, she's hungry can you spare a bowl of ramen for her?" he asked sitting right next to her.

"Comin' right up." He said as he started working on the ramen.

"You come here a lot Naruto?" she looked at him.

"Yeah it's the best!" he smiled with his slit like eyes.

She looked down in front of her. _…I'm gonna havta leave…_ A sad look appeared on her face but soon disappeared as the bowl was set in front of her.

"Two bowls of my beef ramen on the house." He smiled as he left the two to eat.

"Whoa it looks so good." She said wiping the drool from her face.

"Eat up…"slurped Naruto. She nodded and took chop sticks and began eating.

-(moving plot along)-

In the lair the crazy skunk haired scientist was monitoring the three's events.

"Damn….she was almost there too…" he pouted.

"Who was?" his assistant Dioxin, a purpled haired human like experiment with a GIANT nurse needle asked.

"Our little helper Tobi-chan. I was gonna send her to the next destination when she used that damn fool's technique…" he pouted again relaxing on his chair.

"Wait a while more…she's known for her bad temper isn't she?"

"I guess your right" he sighed "It's about time for you to pull that venom from Toxic. When you're done you and he are going in." he grinned.

"Alright" she bowed and left the room leaving the scientist alone again (really bad idea sometimes)

-(Naruto land….what time period are they in?)-

Exile had been left alone (due to Sasuke being mauled by fan girls) to explore what she wanted. She didn't want to be bugged by him anyhow.

"So uninteresting…" she sighed finding herself at the gates again. _I want to see what's out there but at the same time sis…I'll go for a little while then come back._ She sighed once more and walked out the gate. She had walked for quite some time and rested at a river not that far away.

_"A Is For Amber, Who Drowned In A Pool. B Is For Billy, Who Was Eaten By Ghouls. C Is For Curt, With Disease Of The Brain. D Is For Daniel, Derailed On A Train…." _She sang while messing with the water changing its shape. _Dragon._ She thought as she made a big water dragon. _Cat…bird…wolf…_she continuously changed its shape.

**Later that day~**

Exile had met up with Tobi who was currently upset.

"What's wrong Tobi?"

"I'm upset…"

"And why is that?"

"I can't see my forehead…."

"You watch too much SpongeBob Tobi…" she said annoyed.

"I also forgot to bring my cat…"

"You can't bring Itchi were ever you go sis…"a tick mark appeared.

"I also lost count at one…"

"…" Exile just hit Tobi making her whine in discomfort. "Baka"

"What was that for?"

"You're a natural born idiot…"

"NUH-UH!" Tobi denied. "I'm not an Idiot I just don't use my brain!"

"…"Exile hit Tobi again.

"OUCH!"

"Ah~ sisterly love…"

Tobi shuttered.

"What?"

"You said that with such a cereal tone."

"…"

"NOT AGAIN!" Tobi shielded herself from Exile's arm…but not her foot.

"Baka…Lets go…" Exile began to walk as Tobi limped along with her, with waterfalls running down her face.

* * *

**If you dont get it i only own Exile and Tobi...not you Anko or you Tachi...so dont yell at tobi okidayz! ^.^ see you in the next chap.**

**P.S. srry its short being in trouble and writers block hit me hard**


	6. Wtf Tobi

**OK! here is the real Chapter 6 of fusion an epic crossover~ YAY!**

**Alrighty i know im lyk suuuuuper late and all but in this time ive gotten over 1000 hits! I feel so accomplished and very very happy. so THX for u readerers and anyone who acknnolages my stories~! Operations Fangirl will be updated soon as well for those that read that as well. Engoy the Chaptah~**

* * *

**(The real) Chapter 6~ Wtf Tobi…**

The sun was high in the sky as the twins and Anko had found themselves outside the gates for another practice of their yin yang technique.

"Exy I don't think I can do it after yesterday's example…" Tobi worried touching the tip of her breastbone were the hole resided.

"Did it not heal all the way Tobi?" Anko asked.

Tobi shook her head. "I had managed to close it yesterday but it had opened back up after I finished eating."

"Well this isn't good at all is it?" the emo pondered aloud.

"Am I gonna die!" Tobi panicked. Exile hit her in the head.

"Ow!"

"You don't expire until next year….remember baka."

"oh….ooooohhhh…..now I remember" she smiled idiotically.

"Oh there you three are." Kakashi lazily waved as he walked to them. "Hey you girls don't mind going on a little adventure with team seven do you?"

"Not really."

"TOBI DOESN'T MIND!"

"I have to go with lil sis, so I'm in."

"WERE WE GOING!" Tobi jumped around hyper as hell.

"Well since you asked we have to escort blah blah blah blah…." Is all Tobi heard as she stared into space. It wasn't her fault she had no attention span for explanations... but the one thing she did hear was…

"Wait!"

Kakashi stopped talking and everyone looked at Tobi.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Did you just say to 'save the penises?"

The three stared with blue faces and sweat drops.

"H-he said…the there is nothing to saver but the scene…" Anko clarified.

"Oh…" she smiled "I thought he was talking about penises for a second."

All fell silent for a while. "Let's just go…" the man said dryly.

Tobi looked down. "Sorry…"

Anko and Exile followed, Exile, sighing as she dragged the emo Tobi along with them.

"You really need to invest in an attention span…or even a brain…" Anko sighed.

"Well if she did that then a lot of bad things would happen to both this world, the rest of , YouTube, Facebook, Chiboplica, and even throw off the balance of the real world so bad that life as we know it may be destroyed in not only the most ridiculous fashion but also in the most annoying way." She smiled.

Anko, Exile and Kakashi stood staring at her with blank expressions.

"What?"

"U-um…" Kakashi was speechless, his head pounding and confused as hell.

"You broke the fourth wall again Tobi-chan." Anko sweat dropped.

"Yeah I know it's not that hard to especially from the title of this cracked out story." She explained.

"It will get more serious when we split up though." Exile reminded her.

"Great you ruined the surprise!" Tobi complained.

"But it's a crossover…it's a given…plus what Zen told us before we came here he was going to send us to our first location." Anko explained.

"ALRIGHT! Let's go before Kakashi's head explodes!" Exile yelled and the four walked back into the village.

-Zen's Lab-

The skunk haired man sat on his computer trying to find another place to send the girls so he could continue his experiment. Unfortunately he couldn't lock onto any particular place, this annoyed him.

"Vat ze hell!" He grumbled, "Vi izent anysing verking in zis damn sing!" _(Author's note: Doctor Fritz Zen is in fact German but because of the way he disguises' himself he tries to use an American accent whenever he is working or out. He only uses his German accent when angered or really happy.)_

"Doctor your accent…" The purple haired nurse reminded him.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He turned to her and leaned back on his chair. "I can't lock onto anything Dioxin…and I need to find the next location so I can send Tobi and her cousin out…leaving Exile so she doesn't interfere with me plans" he grinned.

"So what happens if you do not find an area in time of the vortex opening?" she pondered aloud.

"They will just have to hope they don't….Hehehe…fall apart on themselves"

"You are a very heartless man."

"It runs in the family." He turned and continues his work. "Make sure I am running at full power…the Vortex will be opening up very…_very_ soon."

"Yes sir." She bowed and walked to the power generator down stairs.

* * *

**OK im done srry its short i did this in lyk 30 mins in between drawing and my shadow of a baby sister ^.^**

**U wanna be in Fusion? Just leave me a review thingy explainin ur character and if u have any ideas, cuz i am soooo goin braindead, for animes to add in or random shizz let me kno too~ **

**See u in Chapter 7 ^.^**


	7. Update!

**UPDATE!**

As you all may know i havn't been updating Fusion for some time and i apologize greatly.

To compensate my delay im planning on doing an extra long Chapter 7 that will get the plot rolling.

As you know this is a crossover and I'd enjoy Adding in new places and characters so i can make this crossover even more epic.

**Who I have so far-What places I have so far-**

Characters:

Tobi

Exile

Tachi

Chiyo

Anko

Ghost Reaper (My sempai)

and

Mike

Places:

Naruto (i suddenly hate this series you know)

Panty and stocking with garderbelt (Awesome series)

Negima! magi (another awesome series)

Pokemon (WOO!)

Silent Hill (Don't ask this was the first thing that came to my head)

Bleach (I had to)

Digimon (XD)

I am Still allowing people to join _Fusion: an Epic Crossover. _Please PM me or leave in a review you character and where you want to be sent. (Try to choose a place other than the ones above) Games and Anime are allowed. After Chapter 7 is up i wont be allowing any other characters/places. Thanks for reading my fans (if i have any) and i hope you all enjoy my 7th chapter. Bye bye till then.


End file.
